


Clumsy ('Cause I'm Fallin In Love)

by CobaltStargazer



Series: Hiding In Plain Sight [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Happy Sex, New Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When want becomes need, it feels okay to take risks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy ('Cause I'm Fallin In Love)

When Alex returned from Denver, she had a bounce in her step. She and Erin had talked it out, and although they never did make love, they had decided to maintain the relationship.

 _Make love_.

Just thinking the words made the brunette shiver with pleasure. Somewhere along the line, this had turned from physical to emotional, and that was wonderful. Loving Erin and James simultaneously was complicated, but the heart was hard to rule. And she was too happy to be guilty about it. New love had put a shine on everything.

When they spoke again, things in the Strauss home seemed to have calmed down. The blonde's husband had called Alex at home, and they'd talked for a while. She probably should have felt worse about saying that Erin wasn't sleeping with some guy behind his back, but it _was_ true, and beyond that the idea that he had made the other woman unhappy even for a minute caused her sympathy to wane. If love made her selfish, then so be it.

The two of them decided to go on vacation together, away from the job and from D.C. Alex even promised that she'd make sure Erin behaved herself. Their husbands bid them safe travels at the airport. They'd chosen to go someplace warm. Hawaii had seemed like an excellent choice.

Alex waited until they were actually alone in the hotel room, then pulled Erin into her arms and gave her a long, slow kiss. There was no place for this except away from home, and she planned to savor it. They stood there in the middle of the room holding each other, and when the kiss finally broke, it took a minute for them to draw full breath.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They spent that first day swimming and lying on towels on the black sand of the beach. By mutual agreement, they'd taken off their wedding rings and left them in the room. This was an escape, and escape meant that other responsibilities didn't exist. Alex took care to apply sunscreen to Erin's back and shoulders, knowing that her fair skin would burn without it. Here, they were free to kiss and touch without worrying about prying eyes.

They watched the sun go down from the terrace of a restaurant, then walked slowly back to their room. "I'm stuffed,"Alex said as she kicked off her shoes. "Me too," Erin answered. The blonde put her hands in the small of her back and stretched, then covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"You want to sleep?" the brunette asked. "It's been a long day."

"All that food made me drowsy," the blonde admitted with a smile. "I only eat like that on vacation."

"Come here." Alex held out a hand, taking a seat on the bed, and the other woman interlocked their fingers together. The contact made her stomach flutter. The brunette kissed her knuckles. Erin reluctantly broke the handhold, tugged her shirt up over her head. They could at least have some foreplay. Or more.

Alex grasped her lover's hips. Since this began, she had marveled at the quiet strength in Erin's frame, Her mouth brushed against the blonde's stomach just above her waistband. The other woman's navel was exposed, and her teeth closed on the skin above it. Felt muscles quiver in response. Fingers tugged on her hair. "Alex."

The brunette pulled, and Erin joined her on the bed, straddling her lap as she scooted backwards. It never seemed to matter if they were half-clothed or naked, the heat between them always simmered when they were close like this. Her fingers were reaching behind the blonde's back to get at the fastening of her bra.

 _Let this last_. It was almost a prayer as Erin felt her breasts being freed. Her eyes were closed. The tip of Alex's tongue flicked against the hollow of her throat. She knew the real world was waiting, hovering on the edges of this small, sweet dream they'd found. For this week, it was just them, and after that they'd have to go back to reality. The love was real. She couldn't - wouldn't - deny that. But she didn't know if it had a place other than this.

 _Let this last, just for a little while longer_.


End file.
